


Poker Face

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen knew that his friends like to make a fool of Jared, and the younger man always fell into their traps, but it seems that Jared never learned his lesson, or does he seem like what Jensen think of…?PS. The kiss pic is not mine, I just borrow it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** As always, many thankies for my beta-reader, **cindyls1969** , for the awesome job, hugs!!

  
Author's notes: Enjoy!  


* * *

**(Can’t read my, no he can’t read my…) Poker Face**

Sounds of laughter fill the air as Chris and Tom asked Jared to do _something_. As always Jared lost again in the drinking game against Chris, but the younger man never seems wary to do it, though the duo, Chris and Tom, like to make Jared do crazy things, like eat Harley and Sadie’s food. This time it was even crazier… They told Jared to kiss Jensen. The green-eyed man’s eyes widened and he spilled his drink all over his shirt. _Damn_ . He’s shocked and getting nervous, because Jared is an up-to-the-challenge type of person. If the younger man was willing to eat dog food for the sake of his pride, he’s also willing to kiss Jensen. Hell, it’s easier, in Jensen’s opinion. His heart leapt in his chest as he saw the glint in his buddy’s eyes. _Oh my God, he’s gonna do it… He’s gonna kiss me!_

It’s not like Jensen doesn’t want it. Nobody knows that he’s been lusting after the moppy haired man since the day he first laid eyes on him. _Shit, this guy is a giant!_ That was his first impression of Jared, but the giant turned out to be a very kind giant, with a bright smile and never ending energy. Jensen swears that Jared is like the Energizer Bunny! Especially after he ate his sweets. _Ooomph…_ he almost blushed. Every time he thinks of Jared as a bunny, he pictures the taller man naked except for tight black underwear with a white bunny’s tail on his butt and bunny ears on his head, blowing cute and playful kisses toward him. 

“Oh, come on Jared, we’re not gettin’ any younger here! You two are best friends and you’ve been like in each other’s shoes all this time. I’m sure Jenny here won’t mind it, man!” Chris roars. 

Oh yeah, Jensen won’t mind it even a little, because he’s been waiting forever to taste those thin, slick-look lips against his. He envies every bottle, glass, straw, spoon, fork, actresses and even Harley and Sadie for ever touching those inviting lips. Jensen unconsciously licked his lips and he’s stunned to see Jared blush and avert his eyes. Jensen knew that this game-night with his friends would turn out to be disaster because Chris and Tom like to pull pranks on Jared. And sadly Jared _always_ takes the bait; and their strategy is always the same… the drinking game. 

For God’s sake! Jared will never win that game against the evil duo. One game that Jensen sure no one will beat Jared is eating-sweet game, because the groovy man is a huge fan of sweets! And he can eat his weight in candy, Jensen has no doubt in that. 

“Chris, seriously? Are you out of your mind? Don’t push Jared into something crazy like that, man…” Jensen pretends to refuse. 

“No dude, ‘m not crazy! Besides that’s the rule! Loser does as the winner says! Right, Jayman?” Chris defensed himself. 

“He’s right, Jen…” Jared answers quickly. 

“So, what are you waitin’ for? Jensen won’t say no to you. Like Sam does to Dean, just use your puppy eyes power!” Tom encourages him. 

1…2...3 seconds later, Jared finally stands up. “Alright…” He moves toward Jensen. Right before he sits beside the older man, Chad shouts out, “On his lap!” 

“What??!” Jensen and Jared cried in unison. Then there’s a chant. “On his lap! On his lap! On his lap!” crows the room. And it leaves Jared with no choice, except to obey them and sit on Jensen’s lap. And after that, they can feel all cell phones directed toward them. 

“Okay guys, if there’s any photos leaked to the media, y’all know that I know where each of you live, right?” Jensen threatens all his friends, glaring at them. 

He turns to the man on his lap, smiling nervously. “You know you can still back off from this stupid challenge, Jay…” 

Those hazel eyes stared back at him, and his mouth open and close several time before he finally says, “It’s not stupid, Jen… And I’ll do it. I’m sorry…” 

“Don’t be…” Jensen whispered just before Jared moved his head forward and pressed his lips against Jensen’s. 

Their lips meet for about 5 seconds and they can hear the _click-click-click_ sound from the camera phones, before Jared pulls away. 

They look red like tomatoes and there’s a glint of _want_ in both their eyes. Jensen just prays that his co-star doesn’t feel his cock stirring inside his pants. 

“Oh wow, it’s… indescribable! Anyone want some more?” Chris offers. 

“Chris, seriously!” Jensen barks and Jared whines. 

A roar of laughter fill the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2 hours later…) 

The house is quiet since their guests headed back home. Jared stirs in his bed. He’s found it difficult to fall asleep as his brain keep replaying the “two-hours-ago-act-between-he-and-Jensen”. 

Oh, if only they’d been alone, he would have pulled the older man in for another kiss. He swears he still can feel those soft-plump lips against his. After all this time of wanting to taste them, finally tonight… 

He should lose more to Chris if his punishment will be kissin’ Jensen, the man of his dream’s… 

He feels restless and his dry throat won’t let him go to sleep, so he decides to get something to drink. Jared walks out from his room and wanders to the kitchen. He almost pisses himself when he sees Jensen there by the fridge, shirtless, drinking from a bottle of water. 

Jared can’t help it. His eyes are glued to his best friend’s muscled chest then to his lips that close tightly around the bottle neck. Jared almost drools where he’s standing when Jensen turns his head toward him. He can see the older man choke on his drink when he realizes Jared is there. Jensen swipes the trickling water on his mouth with the back of his hand; trying so hard to suppress his blush from climbing to the surface of his naked skin. But then he catches a glint of want in the younger man’s eyes, and he kisses his shyness good bye. Jared wants him, he can see it. It’s his chance now and he’s gonna take it. It’s now or never… 

“Hey…” Jensen greets his nervous looking friend.

“H-hey…” Jared greets him back, stuttering. 

It seems silly how things turn upside down. He’s the one who’s usually shy and Jared’s the one who’s usually full of confidence and a bit slutty. 

Jensen smirks. “Tonight’s hot, huh…?” 

He almost bites his own tongue as a blush crept onto Jared’s face and Jensen realizes what he said. 

“Umm, I mean the weather…” 

Jared’s lips perform a perfect ‘O’ shape and he nods. 

“Thirsty?” Jensen asks while offering the bottle in his hand. 

The younger man raises his hand to reach for the offered bottle, but before he gets it, it slips and out of reflex both of the men try to catch it. They ended up on their knees in front of each other and looking into each other’s faces. _Fuck!_

Before they know who makes the first move, their mouths crash together and Jensen lands on top of Jared’s body. The taller man writhes under him, holding on to his face and moans into his mouth. Their chests collide and Jensen shudders at the feeling of his bare nipples rubbing on Jared’s clothed ones. He continues his assault on Jared’s neck and he can feel the younger man’s legs moving up and wrapping around his hips, locking their groins together. There’s not much their sweatpants can do to hide their hardening members, especially when they’re glued to each other like this. 

_Shit!_

They pull apart for a moment to breathe. They both panting now and covered with a thin layer of sweat. 

“Jay…?” Jensen wants to make sure the other man want the same thing he does. 

Jared’s shaking, “Ngghh, Jen, don’t stop… Please!” 

Jensen smirks, _Oh, thank God!_

He dives his head into Jared’s neck again and the taller man’s hands cup Jensen’s ass cheeks to add some much needed friction down there. 

Jared’s pretty sure _this_ is just a dream. But every time the older man sucks the tender skin around his neck, _this_ feels all real. The way Jensen’s stubble rubs along his neck send shivers of pleasure up his spine, and he can’t stop moaning. 

Jensen found the other man’s nipples and pinch them hard, earning a loud yelp from under him, he chuckled in the younger’s man ear. “Ya like that, don’t cha?” 

A soft low moan answers his question, and man, just when he thought he couldn’t get any harder in his now damp pants. Jared keeps writhing under Jensen’s sweet assault. He feels hot…ultra HOT! Jensen’s still sucking his neck and sometimes licking his earlobe and he knows he’s not gonna last long. Their cocks, sticky with precome are trapped inside their pants gliding along each other. He tightens his grip on Jensen’s ass and brings the older man’s crotch impossibly closer. Technically crushing his boner and hell if that doesn’t feel ah-mazing… 

Jared reaches his orgasm a moment later while screaming Jensen’s name and the older man follows right after him with a growl of _Mine!_ in Jared’s ear. They lie there on the floor breathing harshly and when it gets normal they share a couple of kisses. 

“You do realize those jerks loved to make fool of you, don’t cha, Jay…” Jensen asks, voice slurred with a hint of lust that still clouded his eyes too. 

“Who?” Jared asks, still catching his breath. 

“Chris and Tom…” 

“Really? I thought we were playing fair. They won, I lost, so based on the rule I had to do what they told me to do…” 

Jensen stares on the man beneath him, green eyes locking with hazel ones. He gives Jared an apologetic smile, before leaning in and pecking Jared’s thin lips, “You poor baby… You’re too innocent for this world, ya know…” 

Jared gives him his best puppy looks in return while he smirks on the inside. 

_Oh really? I’m so glad you think of me that way, Jensen, because I do know they like to make fool of me and made me do crazy things, but there’s something that you and your boys don’t know. I actually waited for them to ask me to make a move on you. I waited patiently, losing every time, on purpose, until those bastards finally gave me what I’ve been wanting for so long… If only you knew, I’m not as innocent as you think, baby…_

"Can't wait to the next game-night if I get to kiss you again, Jared..." Jensen licks his lips and smiles shyly. Jared eyes were following the way Jensen's tongue moved to wet his lips and smirks, "Why have to wait, ya know all you need is ask.." 

He pulls Jensen in for another searing kiss. _And by the way that damn dog food didn’t taste too bad. Maybe it’s good for my diet…_

_???_

  


End file.
